Spring break
by Twinkie-chan
Summary: Crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Cardcaptors during spring break,no yaoi! pairings: Kaiba/???:Bakura/???:Mokuba/Sakura:Malik/???(pairings are more complicated than they seem!)
1. The night before

Twinkie: hi peoples! I've started a new story! This is completely Yu-Gi-Oh! /Card captors crossover fan fiction! And it's going to be um. different from my other story that I am currently working on, this is going to be humor/romance as well( I wove writing that kind) the good thing you can always count on my story's is that they are always yaoi free!  
  
All the guys jump for joy  
  
Twinkie: and I don't own any of the characters!  
  
Chapter 1: The night before  
  
It was the night before the first day of spring break, and every one was all hyper and making plans with their friends.  
  
Joey: (on the phone with Serenity) So, Serenity, when do you think you'll be coming here?  
  
Serenity: I don't know, in a week or two, mom doesn't want me to go, but I still keep telling her that I can manage on my own, she can't keep me here forever  
  
Joey: hey, can I call you back there's some one on the other line  
  
Serenity: it's getting kind of late, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?  
  
Joey: yeah(changes to the other line) oh, hey Tea  
  
~next door to Joey's~  
  
Sakura: so, what are we going to do tomorrow?  
  
Madison: (she was sleeping over at Sakura's with Meilin) I got an idea, how about we play truth or dare?  
  
Meilin: sure, how about you go first, since you got the idea?  
  
Madison: alright, (gives a weak smile) I pick Sakura, truth or dare?  
  
Sakura: truth  
  
Madison: uhh. let's see here(puts her index finger on her cheek)I can't really think of any thing good, so how about this, do you like any one?  
  
Sakura: (suddenly calms down) no (Meilin gives her a surprised look of disbelief) really I don't! so, Meilin? Truth or Dare?  
  
Meilin: Dare  
  
Sakura: okay.(thinks for a second, then get's an evil grin on her face, that sent shivers down Meilin's back)I dare you to( she went over to whisper it over to Meilin, her eyes grew wide)  
  
Meilin: AHH, NO! NOT HIM!  
  
Sakura: come on Meilin, I did my part, now you do your's  
  
Meilin: (went and opened the window) I LOVE.(Sakura gave her a nod) YUGI MOTO  
  
Tea: Joey? Joey? Are you there? JOEY!  
  
Joey dropped the phone from hearing one of the girls next door yell this, he looked out the window and there was a girl closing her's, then he snapped out of it and picked up the phone again  
  
Sakura: ( let out a fit of giggles)  
  
Meilin: YOU"RE EVIL! PURE EVIL!!!  
  
Sakura: (tearing eyes) yeah I know, but hey, I bet half the people in the city heard that, he he ha ha ha ha ha  
  
Meilin: (leans over to Madison) I thought I told you to hide the sugar!  
  
Madison: (sweatdrops)  
  
~in another house~  
  
Yugi: did you hear that?  
  
Grandpa: hear what?  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops) never mind(goes up to his room with a bowl of popcorn) so what movie did you rent?  
  
Yami: The Mummy II  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops)  
  
~in another hous-. I mean. mansion~  
  
Mokuba: (currently playing video games)  
  
Kaiba: MOKUBA!  
  
Mokuba: (sweatdrops, sweatdrops, sweatdrops) " uh-oh."  
  
Kaiba: what did you do to my laptop!?  
  
Mokuba: "that depends which thing he means." nothing! Why?  
  
~Ryou's house~  
  
Ryou: what did you say?  
  
Bakura: I didn't say any thing( he also heard the scream from not far away) and even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't say that!  
  
~Tea's house~  
  
Tea: yeah I think I heard it too, not sure what it was, but I'm sure I heard some thing.  
  
Joey: (sleeping) zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Tea: (sweatdrops and hangs up)  
  
Serenity turned on her computer and went on m.s.n. messenger, she found only one person there, she typed her nickname(snow maiden) then she started talking  
  
Snow maiden: hi, who are you?  
  
Oni boy: some one  
  
Snow maiden: I kind of figured that much, what's your name?  
  
Oni boy: um.  
  
Snow maiden: so how old are you?  
  
Oni boy: 16, what about you? a/s/l?  
  
Snow maiden: 15, gurl, going to domino  
  
Oni boy: really? I live in domino  
  
Snow maiden: hey, cool, maybe we could meet some where  
  
Oni boy: ... I don't know.  
  
Snow maiden: by the way my name's Serenity, do you know any one by that name?  
  
Oni boy: sorry no  
  
Snow maiden: okay, do I know you?  
  
Oni boy: yeah  
  
Snow maiden: how do you know?  
  
Oni boy: cause.I'll give you a hint, I'm ranked In the top 10 duelists in the world  
  
Serenity: okay, so you're not Yugi, my brother Joey, you're not Mai, um. hmm  
  
Oni boy: you're brother's Joey wheeler?  
  
Snow maiden: yeah why?  
  
Oni boy: .never mind  
  
Snow maiden: okay so I've made a list of people you could possibly be: Bandit Keith Weevil Underwood Rex Raptor Pegasus And I can't think of any thing else  
  
Oni boy: cross out the last  
  
Snow maiden: I kind of figured you weren't Pegasus, any more clues?  
  
Oni boy: only one  
  
Snow maiden: yeah?  
  
Oni boy: my name isn't on the list  
  
Snow maiden: um. I don't know who else  
  
Oni boy: how about I'll give you one clue every night until you figure it out?  
  
Snow maiden: okay, I'll here from you tomorrow then?  
  
Oni Boy: alright, bye  
  
After Serenity got off she was rushed, she packer her stuff, left a note for her mom, and called Joey, he didn't pick up so she left a message on his answering machine, she left a few minutes later with a suit case  
  
~next morning(at Ryou and Bakura's)~  
  
Ryou: (making breakfast when a weird, stupid, thought came to mind) hey Bakura?  
  
Bakura: (was watching T.v.) what  
  
Ryou: have you ever loved any one before?  
  
Bakura: first of all, Ryou, I'm not gay, second people already think we're brothers and-  
  
Ryou: Bakura! You know that's not what I meant!  
  
Bakura: if you must know.  
  
Ryou: yeah?  
  
Bakura: never, ( closes his eyes, crosses his arms and smiles in triumph )I've never had any one and I don't ever intend to!  
  
Ryou: that's sad.  
  
Bakura: what the hell's that suppose to mean?  
  
Ryou: never mind  
  
~At Joey's~  
  
Joey woke up, got dressed, and saw that there was a message on the phone, he listened to it,  
  
Message: Hi Joey, I decided to go to Domino a little early, I left a note for mom, so she knows where I am, I gotta go, I'll probably be there around 5:00 or some thing like that, okay?  
  
Twinkie: ooh! Serenity's coming to Domino! Woohoo! Sorry this chapter was kind of lame, it'll get really funny later, it's just that now it's the beginning, Please review! If possible I would like at least three different reviewers with coments before I write the next chapee 


	2. Now it starts

Ryou: (was talking on the phone with Yami) why olives?  
  
Yami: I didn't create this potion, you know, why do you want it any ways?  
  
Ryou: um. out of curiosity?  
  
Yami: alright, and last, chocolate  
  
Ryou: are you sure you didn't make this up?  
  
Yami: would I lie about this sort of thing?  
  
Short silence  
  
Ryou: well thanks, I have to go, bye (hangs up and runs to the basement)  
  
Half an hour later Ryou was done making this "potion" of his, after that, he went outside to burn the recipe, so that Bakura wouldn't get a hold of it,  
  
Bakura: what is this crap? (Yell's to his aibou from inside the house)  
  
Ryou: um.beer?  
  
Wile he was outside Bakura came in the kitchen and saw the cup of blue liquid that sat on the counter, then look's outside at his Hikari setting some thing a flame, he looked at him with some amusement  
  
Bakura: "he learns well" (goes to the fridge and looks for some beer, none left, then turns around and looks at the cup on the kitchen counter) "blue beer? Maybe it's tainted kool-aid?"(He then drinks half and goes upstairs)  
  
When Ryou came in, he looked at the potion in delight, "it worked, Bakura drank it!"  
  
That evening, Mokuba went to Sakura's house, Meilin and Madison weren't there, but some one else was, he was tall, had white hair, sun glasses so you couldn't see his eyes, a cap over his head with his hair in a pony tail sticking out the back  
  
Sakura: this is Yue  
  
Mokuba: hi Yue  
  
Yue: hello (he replied slightly bored)  
  
Sakura: he want's to go flying, but since my brother, Tori isn't here, he had to promise to stay and watch me, hey Yue, I told you I'm old enough to stay home alone  
  
Yue: (took his glasses off, now Mokuba knew why he wore them, his eyes were practically all white) alright, but I'm coming back in a few minutes  
  
Look's at Sakura as if asking her some thing, then Sakura nods and Yue let out his wings and went out the back door  
  
Mokuba: what is he? I mean the wings and all  
  
Sakura: that's Yue, he's a friend of mine, he watches over me most of the time kind of like Kero(she pulls up the stuffed animal)  
  
Mokuba: ( sweatdrops) I thought that was a stuffed mouse or some thing  
  
Sakura: (shake Kero around as it starts to groan)  
  
Kero: (yawns) Sakura, what do you want  
  
Sakura: this is my friend, Mokuba  
  
Kero: (looks at him then shrugs) so?( he flies out of Sakura's grasp and heads up stairs)  
  
Mokuba: so now what?  
  
Sakura: I don't know, and to think the whole spring break.I'm going to be bored most of the time  
  
Mokuba: hm.(starts to think)  
  
~mean while~  
  
Yugi: ( on the phone with Tea) so, you doing any thing today?  
  
Tea: nope, why?  
  
Yugi: Joey said that his sister's going to be here today, so we're going to go pick her up around five  
  
Tea: okay, so do I meet up at your house then we leave?  
  
Yugi: yeah, that works, so I'll see you later  
  
~that night at 5:00~  
  
Tea went to Yugi's house and they went to Joey's, Joey was waiting there ever so patiently (not) to leave, after they left, Joey was almost racing to the airport, when they got there, Serenity was waiting for Joey, hopping he had gotten the message on the phone,  
  
Serenity: hi Joey!  
  
Joey: (takes her suit case) hey Serenity, how was the flight?  
  
Serenity: boring  
  
Joey: these are my friends, Yugi and Tea  
  
Serenity: oh, hey (smiles sweetly)  
  
After they got back to Joey's house, Serenity packed her junk in the guest room and they went over to Ryou's house to say hi to him and his Yami  
  
Ryou: sorry about the mess  
  
Joey: what the hell happened here?  
  
Ryou: I made a potion earlier, Bakura drank it by accident, and found out what it was, he freaked out, destroyed half the living room then went into hiding up in our room  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops) what was that potion?  
  
Ryou: a love potion  
  
Joey: hahaha! A what?  
  
Ryou: well, I asked him earlier if he ever liked any one, said he never did, and never would, at this point I felt pity on him.. So I phoned Yami..  
  
Yugi: and you asked him for a potion recipe!?  
  
Ryou: haha, yeah  
  
Serenity: so how does this thing work?  
  
Ryou: the first girl he see's, he'll fall in love with, it's that simple  
  
Serenity: is it okay if I leave?  
  
Joey: I'm glad it only works for the first girl he see's  
  
Twinkie: I am outraged! I said I don't write yaoi! And any ways Yami Bakura is one of my favourite characters other that Kaiba and Serenity!? I sure as hell wouldn't set him up with Joey!!!!( no offence Joey fangirls)  
  
Ryou: well, I was going to call Mai over..  
  
Joey: (glares daggers at Ryou)  
  
Sudenly they here a loud thud from upstairs  
  
Yugi: guess Bakura doesn't like that idea?  
  
Ryou: who else could we set him up with?  
  
Yugi: I got it!  
  
~back at Sakura's house~  
  
Yue had just gotten back and came inside from the backdoor again  
  
Sakura: that's a great idea  
  
Mokuba: yeah, I could ask My brother if he could pay for the trip  
  
Sakura: hey, Yue you want to come?  
  
Yue: what are you talking about?  
  
Sakura: We're going to go to Tokyo during the summer break  
  
Mokuba: and we're going to figure out who's coming, so that we can get every thing organized  
  
Yue: I suppose I'll go, to keep an eye on Sakura  
  
Sakura: you know, you're getting to be just as bad as Tori  
  
Yue: (gives an evilish type smirk and ruffles her hair) oh well, so how is it you're going to afford this?  
  
Mokuba: my brother can pay for it  
  
Sakura: so far(pulls up a list with every ones name on it, writes Yue) we only have us three, who else?  
  
Mokuba: we could go over to Ryou and Bakura's and ask if they wanted to come  
  
Sakura: okay, come on(grabs Yue's hand and leads him out side and across the back yard to Ryou and Bakura's house)  
  
Ryou, Joey, Yugi and Serenity were outside when they got there  
  
Sakura: hi Ryou!( still holding on to Yue's hand)  
  
Yue forgot to put his sun glasses back on, so he was attracting some attention  
  
Sakura: this is Yue  
  
Mokuba: we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to Tokyo  
  
Joey: that depends if your brother's going along  
  
Mokuba: what have you got against Seto?  
  
Serenity: who's you're brother?  
  
Mokuba: Seto Kaiba  
  
Serenity: ( suddenly realized some thing) well I'll come  
  
Mokuba: so what's you're name?  
  
Serenity: I'm Joey's sister, Serenity wheeler  
  
Mokuba: okay, by the way, I'm Mokuba, this is Sakura and Yue  
  
Serenity: hi  
  
After Mokuba called his brother and asked if he could pay for a bus or some thing for the trip, he said alright, but that he would also be going along, then he asked how many people were going, and made Sakura read he list, so far there was-  
  
-Mokuba -Sakura (and her stuffed toy) -Yue -Ryou -Bakura (after some persuasion that his aibou's potion wouldn't work worth shit) -Serenity -Yugi (sadly, Yami had to stay and help his grandpa with the shop) -Mai -Tea -Isis (after much persuasion that her brother wasn't coming along) -Madison (yes with her video camera) -Joey (after his sister said she was going)  
  
Twinkie: hahaha! This is going to be fun! Fun fun fun! Hehehehehe! I was sick and stayed home from school today, since my mom was off at work and my stepdad is gone off trucking, I had all day to start on this story! Man am I evil or what (as a bonus, I'm eating ice cream, so that doesn't really help out the situation of the story) 


	3. The first day

Chapter 3: the first day  
  
The next day, Seto got every thing organized, Kaiba corp would be shut down for a few weeks wile he was away, and he rented three motor homes, big enough for five people in each one, and since there were thirteen people, it would be two groups of four and one of five, Mokuba's job was to arrange every one into groups.(oh boy)  
  
Mokuba: hey Seto, I divided every one into groups, and this is what I think will work best.  
  
Seto: (doing last minute checks on the motor homes) yeah? So who's in the first group?  
  
Mokuba: me, you, Madison, and Sakura  
  
Seto: "not bad, at least I'm not stuck with that rabid dog, Joey" second group?  
  
Mokuba: since Bakura likes to bug Joey, I decided to put him in a group with mostly all girls  
  
Seto: (sweatdrops) so who's in his group? (continues looking at the engine in the motor home)  
  
Mokuba: Mai, Tea, Yue, and Serenity  
  
Seto: who's Serenity?  
  
Mokuba: that's Joey's sister  
  
Seto: (smacks his head on the hood) ouch! f- I mean. never mind(rubbing his head)  
  
Mokuba: are you okay?(O.o)  
  
Seto: never better (mumbles) keep going  
  
Mokuba: then in the last one there's.(look's at the list cause he forgot) Yugi, Joey, Isis and Ryou, and that's it, so when are we leaving?  
  
Seto: first, I want to check these, to make sure every thing's alright, then you can call every one, tell them to pack light, and send some of the company limos to pick them up, then when every one's here, you can divide them into their groups  
  
Mokuba: okay, so when do you think you'll be done?  
  
Seto: ten minutes, I just have to look at the last one, mean wile, you should go and pack you're things  
  
Mokuba: what about you?  
  
Seto: I already packed  
  
Mokuba: oh, okay, I'll be back in ten minutes  
  
After Mokuba left the garage, he went inside to pack his stuff, he got: his squirt gun, chocolate, toothbrush, shirts, food coloring: blue, green, red and yellow (don't ask) pants, and his cards. After a wile of trying to get every thing to fit in his suitcase, he finally got it closed, then he brought it back to the garage and put it down, his brother was wiping his hands on a cloth, showing he was done and Mokuba ran over to him  
  
Mokuba: can I call every one now?  
  
Seto: alright, I'm going to get changed(looks at the once white shirt he was warring)I'll be right down, you can go ahead and call every one  
  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone, then tosses it over to Mokuba, who had to jump to catch it, then he went inside, Mokuba took one more glance at his older brother as he shut the door  
  
Mokuba: "wonder who I should call first?"  
  
~mean wile~  
  
the phones ringing  
  
Tori: (picks up) yeah?.. Just a second, SQUIRT, PHONE!  
  
Sakura: just a second!(runs down the stairs and grabs the phone from Tori)yeah, Mokuba? Okay I'll get right to it(hangs up)  
  
Tori: Mokuba? That your boyfriend?  
  
Sakura: (sweatdrops) no, he's the friend I told you about, he gathered a few friends of his and we're all going on a trip to Tokyo  
  
Tori: oh? and who's going to keep an eye on you?  
  
Sakura: Yue is, I asked him yesterday  
  
Tori: and another thing how's every one paying for this?  
  
Sakura: Mokuba's older brother, he rented out three motor homes  
  
Tori: (sweatdrops)  
  
~mean wile~  
  
Mokuba: okay, bye(turns off the cell phone) that's every one  
  
Seto: alright, I arranged for drives to pick them up  
  
~mean wile~  
  
Yugi: hey Yami? Do you want to go to Tokyo?  
  
Yami: why?(looks at Yugi curiously)  
  
Yugi: cause, Mokuba and the others are going to Tokyo, I said I would come, but, I'd rather stay here with granpa  
  
Yami: hm. alright. I suppose I could go.  
  
Yugi: alright, and another thing, there's a limo coming to pick me up, or should I say picking YOU up, in a few minutes, so you better pack a few things before it gets here  
  
Yami: (sweatdrops)  
  
~in another house~  
  
Joey: I don't know how I got myself into this  
  
Serenity: if you don't want to come, You don't have to(organizing her things in a suit case, wile Joey just shoved in a few things and was done)  
  
Joey: why d'ya wanna go any ways?  
  
Serenity: ..cause every one else is?  
  
Joey: sure.  
  
Serenity: (looks out the window and see's a black limo) hey, our ride's here, hurry up Joey!  
  
They run out side with their suit cases and get in to find Yami, Ryou and Bakura already inside, Yami and Bakura who are glaring evilly at one another  
  
Serenity: hey guys  
  
Bakura doesn't look away, just keeps on glaring  
  
Twinkie: maybe that's for the best.  
  
Joey: staring contest?  
  
Yami: (finally looks away) what's that?  
  
Joey: (sweatdrops) you don't know what a staring contest is?  
  
Bakura: stupid pharaoh, you just had to give my aibou a potion recipe, didn't you?  
  
Ryou: (sweatdrops) hehe.  
  
Yami: honestly, Bakura, you think I would have given it to him if I knew he would have used it on you?  
  
Short silence.  
  
Ryou: well any ways, a staring contest is when you and some one else stare at each other for a long time, until one of you laugh  
  
Bakura: what the hell's the point of that?  
  
Joey and Yami are having a staring contest  
  
Bakura: (sweatdrops)  
  
Twinkie: Bakura still hasn't looked at Serenity yet, he's pretty sure that if his aibou made a potion it wouldn't work, but then again, Yami gave him the recipe.(O.o)  
  
After they picked up Sakura and Yue, they left for the Kaiba mansion, when they got there, they got out with their suitcases and waited near the motor homes, then Mokuba got out of one and greeted them, a few minutes later another limo got there with every one else  
  
Mokuba: alright every one, I've put you into groups, so listen up, in the first group, there's me, Seto, Sakura and Madison  
  
Madison and Sakura ran over to Mokuba, (Sakura had Kero in her bag) and Madison had a video camera in hand  
  
Mokuba: in the second group: Tea, Bakura, Yue, Serenity, and Mai  
  
All of them go to the second bus, wile Bakura's making an effort not to look at any one(incase it's a girl)  
  
Bakura: (mumbling) why do I have to be stuck with three girls.  
  
Mokuba: and in the last one, is Yugi, Joey, Isis and Ryou. wait a minute, where's Yugi?  
  
Yami: he didn't want to come, so I did instead  
  
Mokuba: okay, so, I hope the groups are gonna work out, cause you'll be sharing one of the motor homes  
  
Seto: alright, since I couldn't find enough drivers on such short notice, I decided that if you have a driver's licence, you're going to take turns driving with some one else  
  
Yami: yeah but, Kaiba, you're stuck with three fifth graders  
  
Seto: (O.o)  
  
Mokuba: okay, so, how about Serenity's in our group?  
  
Joey: (glaring daggers at Mokuba)  
  
Bakura: "thank the lord I wont have to look at Joey's sister"  
  
Seto: alright, when we start driving, I'm going to lead, cause I'll have the map, so I guess you can get all your stuff inside which ever motor home you're going to be in, then we can leave  
  
Bakura: HOLY SHIT!?  
  
Tea, Mai and Yue run inside to find Bakura on a laptop  
  
Seto: oh yeah, and there's a laptop, a Tv with a DVD player and a some other crap I loaded on each motor home, incase you get bored  
  
Sakura: uh oh, did you say (gulp) a DVD player?  
  
Mokuba: why?  
  
Madison: YAY!  
  
Every one sweatdrops  
  
Seto: alright, every one get in and decide who's driving first, then we're leaving  
  
Tea, Bakura, Mai and Yue were already inside, Joey was first in his group to get in, and toss his luggage on the floor, then Serenity, Sakura, Madison and Mokuba got in, Seto got in last and they were off  
  
Madison, Sakura and Mokuba were playing on the play station 2, Seto was driving and Serenity was in the back, on a bed listening to the radio  
  
~mean wile~  
  
Joey: yeah, but I wanted to drive (wining)  
  
Yami: why can't I?  
  
Isis: you really think I would let ether of you drive? No!  
  
Yami: why?  
  
Isis: cause you're older than my great grand mother and you've never driven before  
  
Joey: and me? Why can't I drive?  
  
Isis: you. I just don't trust you  
  
Ryou: (watching from the passenger seat)  
  
Isis: but Ryou can drive  
  
Yami and Joey glare evilly at Ryou  
  
Ryou: (sweatdrops)  
  
~another motor home~  
  
Bakura: (reading some ancient book sitting on one of the beds in the room) damnit Yami! how the hell am I suppose to break thi-this curse!?  
  
Mai: (comes in the room) what are you complaining about?  
  
Bakura: (resists the urge to glare at her and just keeps reading) I'm cursed!  
  
Mai: yeah sure(starts walking away) just to let you know, you're not driving  
  
Bakura: what the hell, you think I give a damn?  
  
Mai: (fuming) and another thing, albino boy, you look at me when I'm talking to you!  
  
Bakura: you b****! you think you can tell me what to do!?  
  
Twinkie: this is gonna get ugly.(covers eyes) so make sure you review, more I get, the more motivated I get to write, so the more reviews, the faster I'll write, okay? 


	4. Love at first fight

Chapter 4: love at first fight  
  
Twinkie: so where were w-  
  
Bakura: take that you hentai!(smacks Mai with a pillow)  
  
Mai: (loses balance and falls off the bed) holy crap! That hurt!  
  
Bakura stands proudly on the bed, looking at her in triumph then gets back to his book, Mai gets up and walks out of the room, but not before she can give him a final glare  
  
Bakura: "wait a @$#%n' minute, I just looked at her!" AAAHH! Out out!(slams the door)  
  
Mai: (looking at the door in confusion) what the.  
  
Yue: (looks up from the Tv) some thing rong?  
  
Mai: (sweatdrops) never mind  
  
Mai walks up to Tea who was driving  
  
Tea: what time is it?  
  
Mai: almost four  
  
Tea: when do we stop to take a break?  
  
Mai: not sure, I think Kaiba said around five or some thing  
  
Tea: one more hour  
  
Bakura has a pillow over his head, incase Mai comes back in, he just can't beleive the fact that he might have looked at her, then again every time he thought about her a small blush crossed his cheeks.  
  
Bakura: "damn aibou and your stupid @$#%n' potions!"  
  
Ryou: "what?"  
  
Bakura: "I swear, if there isn't a cure for this, we wont be called albino twins any more!"  
  
Ryou: (gulp) "haha.. Maybe Yami has a cure, I'll ask him, uh, right now"  
  
Ryou gets up, looking really paranoid  
  
Yami: what's wrong?  
  
Ryou: my yami just sent me a death threat  
  
Yami: oh. and you want a cure, right?  
  
Ryou nods his head fast(still really paranoid)  
  
Yami: sorry I can't do that, there isn't a known cure for that potion  
  
Ryou: "sorry, Bakura. no... cure"  
  
Bakura: (sits up) " doesn't mater, no damned potion can make me like Mai"  
  
Ryou: "Ma- you looked at Mai?"  
  
Bakura: "if you talk to me again before we stop, I'm going to. never mind, just don't talk to me!"  
  
Bakura gets up and slowly opens the door and gets out, and soon goes to join Tea and Mai in the front  
  
Mai: I told you, you're not aloud to drive!  
  
Bakura: you're not driving  
  
Tea: what do you want?  
  
Bakura: what do I want, lets see here, other than Mai, "did I just say that out loud" holy @$#%(smack's him self in the head and walks away cursing in Egyptian)  
  
Mai and Tea sweatdrop, Mai watches as he walks over to were Yue was and starts watching Tv  
  
Mai: (turns around and looks at Tea) what the hell did he have for breakfast?  
  
Tea: I have no idea, but what ever it is, I want some  
  
Mai: (sweatdrops) yeah..(picks up the Cb)  
  
Tea: sure, what ever  
  
Mai: hey is Joey there?  
  
Joey: ( picks up the Cb) yeah, that you, Mai?  
  
Mai: yeah, where's Serenity?  
  
Joey: she's in the other group  
  
Mai: alright(turns the dial on the radio) hey is Serenity there?  
  
Seto: Serenity!  
  
Serenity: (comes running to the front) yeah?  
  
Seto: Cb, you know how to work it?  
  
Serenity: I think so(picks it up)  
  
Mai: is Serenity there?  
  
Serenity: hey Mai, what's up?  
  
Mai: I was thinking, tonight we could talk with Tea, just us girls  
  
Serenity: um. sure  
  
Mai: great, see you then  
  
After a wile of driving, they stopped for the night, they parked the motor homes and ordered take out pizza. Mai, Tea and Serenity were inside one of the motor homes, just talking about any thing, Bakura almost had a panic attack, and Ryou was trying his best not to go any where near his infuriated yami. Mokuba, Sakura, Madison, and Yue were sitting inside the first motor home(the one that inhabited Yue's group) Mokuba and Madison were playing cards, wile Sakura and Yue watched. Yami and Isis were having a conversation in Egyptian, so that no one could understand them(for reasons unknown) and Seto was sitting inside working on his laptop  
  
Serenity: (comes in) what are you working on?  
  
Seto: any thing I can find(still typing)  
  
Serenity: (frowns) you're such a workaholic, Kaiba(goes and sits next to him) don't you ever have fun?  
  
Seto: nope(still typing)  
  
Joey comes in. he was looking for Serenity, almost blew a fuse when he saw her with Kaiba  
  
Joey: hey Serenity, we're playing truth or dare, you coming?  
  
Serenity: yeah( Joey runs out) are you coming?  
  
Seto: me..(sweatdrops)  
  
Serenity: yeah, you, come on(grabs his hand and leads him out side)  
  
Seto: (sweatdrops)  
  
Every one was sitting at a picnic table, and if they weren't sitting at it, they were sitting on it, on one bench, was Ryou and Mokuba. On the other side was Madison, Sakura, and Joey, Mai and Tea were sitting on it. Yami, Bakura, Yue, and Isis were standing up, Bakura looking really pissed off, but decides maybe it would help his mood if he could ruin every one elses.  
  
Joey: I pick truth  
  
Twinkie: Joey is smarter in this story  
  
Mokuba: hm.(saw his brother) I know!  
  
Seto and Serenity went and stood next to Isis and the others  
  
Mokuba: if you had to kiss some one here, who would it be?  
  
Joey: uh.(looks at Mai, then Tea then Isis, then) I'd pick Serenity  
  
Mai: aw, come on Joey, sisters don't count  
  
Joey: Mokuba didn't say any thing about that, so Kaiba(grins evilly) truth or dare  
  
Seto: "if I pick dare he'll make ME act like a dog" truth  
  
Joey: (suddenly looks disappointed) you like any one here, brothers don't count  
  
Seto: no  
  
Mokuba: Seto, you have to tell the truth  
  
Joey: what, he actually likes some one here?  
  
Seto: um..  
  
Serenity: he he  
  
Joey: (saw Seto blush a bit when Serenity laughed) HOLY CRAP, YOU LIKE SERENITY!  
  
Seto: I pick.. Mokuba, truth or dare?  
  
Mokuba: truth  
  
Seto: do you like Sakura?  
  
Mokuba: no..(turns really red)  
  
Sakura: (sweatdrops)  
  
Mokuba: alright, um(still blushing) Yue, truth or dare?  
  
Yue: dare  
  
Twinkie: he really doesn't know how to play yet.  
  
Mokuba: (snickering) I dare you to kiss.(looks around) TEA!  
  
Tea: (almost jumps out of her skin)  
  
Yue: so I have to do this?(whispers to Mokuba)  
  
Mokuba: yup  
  
Yue lazily, he got closer to Tea and kissed her on the cheek, then got up again  
  
Sakura: hey, that's the first time Yue's ever kissed some  
  
Yue: (sweatdrops) um I"ll choose Bakura  
  
Bakura: truth  
  
Every one looks at him in aw, Bakura's the last person they ever thought would pick truth, but then some of them just realized he was there  
  
Yue: how does this work?  
  
Yami: "I knew Bakura had an altirior motive"  
  
Mokuba: you ask him some thing and he's suppose to tell the truth  
  
Yue: have you ever kissed any one?  
  
Joey: magazines don't count  
  
Bakura: (glares at Joey) no  
  
Joey: you've gotta tell the truth  
  
Ryou: he is telling the truth  
  
Bakura: Mai, truth or dare?  
  
Mai: "who knows what that sphyco's thinking about, so I'll pick" Truth  
  
Bakura: between all the guys here, who would you rather kiss?  
  
Mai: (sweatdrops)um.(looks at all the guys, then decides) you I guess  
  
Bakura: what!? Me!?  
  
Every one anime falls  
  
Mai: well in my opinion, he's the cutest one here(winks)  
  
Ryou: I'm not even going to ask  
  
Bakura: (blushing) oh, god no! I'm getting out of here, before I start getting. nice(shudders and walks away)  
  
Mai: (leans over to Serenity and Whispers some thing, then runs after Bakura)  
  
Serenity: Mai says she's letting me take her place while she's gone  
  
~mean wile~  
  
Mai: hey, albino boy, wait up!  
  
Bakura: (turns around, puzzled) what now?  
  
Mai: why do you like me?  
  
Bakura: I don't like you!  
  
Mai: uhu, sure  
  
Bakura: " stupid aibou and his @$#%n' potions"  
  
Mai: you're just afraid to admit it aren't you?  
  
Bakura: (blushing madly) what the hell are you talking about, women!?  
  
Mai puts her arms around his neck and slowly moves closer, wile Bakura doesn't know what in the hell she's doing, she leans closer and kisses him on the lips, Bakura's just frozen in shock,  
  
Mai: (pulls her arms back) I'll see you later(walks away)  
  
Bakura finally stops spacing out and starts blushing madly, as he realizes what Mai just did  
  
Madison: (hiding behind one of the motor home with a video camera) hehehe  
  
Twinkie: that Madison, she's pure evil!  
  
Madison: I know  
  
Twinkie: holy @$#% how did you get in here!?  
  
Madison: um. I don't know?  
  
Twinkie: (sweatdrops)on to the next chapter.. 


	5. More of that mushy stuff

Chapter 5: More of that mushy stuff  
  
Twinkie: oh god.  
  
When Mai got back, every one was gone, they must have just gone inside cause it was cold, so she went inside of her group's motor home  
  
Mai: (shivering a bit) holy crap, is it ever cold outside(puts on her purple jacket and sits down next to Madison)  
  
Madison and Sakura were watching Tea teaching Yue how to play duel monsters.  
  
Yue: I think I got it now  
  
Tea: so how do you use a trap card?  
  
Yue: um.  
  
Tea: (sweatdrops) oh well, hey Madison, why is your face all.. weird?  
  
Madison: (who's been trying not to laugh this whole time) ..(looks at Mai, holding up her video camera)  
  
Mai: what?.......you didn't!  
  
Madison: (beems) yeah I did, hehehehehe  
  
Sakura: what are you talking about?(O.o;)  
  
Mai: (puts her hand on top of Madison's mouth) nothing!(blushing maddly)  
  
Sakura: (snatches the video camera away from Madison and an unsuspecting Mai) lets see what's on the tape(pops it in the VCR)  
  
As sakura rewound the tape, she saw what Madison was giggling about, Yue didn't get what was so funny, Tea looked like she was going to have a stroke, and Bakura came in just in time to see Mai run outside after Madison  
  
Mai: come back here so I can strangle you!  
  
Madison: yikes(running away, really fast)  
  
Bakura: (sweatdrops wile looking at Mai) what the hell?(look's at the tv screen) WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
Tea: (took Sakura's hand and ran outside wile motioning for Yue to follow)  
  
As soon as Tea, Sakura and Yue ran outside, they took refuge in another motor home,  
  
Seto: what do you want?(not looking away from the computer screen)  
  
Serenity: (nudges Seto)  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Serenity: what the- what was that?  
  
Tea: (sweatdrops) hehe. well um.  
  
Seto: well, some one better tell me what's going on here  
  
Sakura: hehehe  
  
Seto: never mind, I'll go check it out (gets up and leaves with a curious Serenity following)  
  
Serenity: Seto, tell me some thing  
  
Seto: what?  
  
Serenity: is you're nickname oni boy?  
  
Seto: (O.o).....no  
  
Serenity: I knew it! It is you isn't it?  
  
Seto: alright, arlight, but don't go telling any one my nickname on msn!  
  
Serenity: why?  
  
Seto: um. just because...  
  
They got to the motor home the crashing noise came from, just then Bakura came out, looking..calm?(O.o) he dusted himself off, gave them a happy- satisfied look and left  
  
Seto: you better not have broken any thing, cause if you did I'll send you the bill!  
  
Bakura: (mimicking what Seto just said under his breath, but keeps waling away)  
  
Seto and Serenity walked inside, amazingly, nothing was broken  
  
Twinkie: ...wow  
  
Serenity: I don't get it, nothings broken where were those crashing noises coming from?  
  
Just then, as if to answer her question some thing black and stringy flew past her face, she looked at it for a few seconds.. A video tape???  
  
Seto: what the hell?(turns around to see Bakura giving him the finger)  
  
Serenity: what do you think this was?  
  
Seto: I don't know, but I bet Tea, Sakura and Yue do  
  
~later~  
  
Tea: are you kidding!? We can't tell you what was on the tape!?  
  
Sakura: yeah, knowing how that sphyco wrecked the tape think of what he'd do to us if we told you what was on it!?  
  
Ryou and Joey walked in, just in time to catch the conversation  
  
Ryou: yeah, well that sphyco's my other half  
  
Sakura: holy crap! Don't scare me like that!? I thought you were Bakura!?  
  
Yue: I don't understand, what's so bad about Bakura and Mai-(Tea covered his mouth with her hand)  
  
Seto: oh god, Bakura and Mai? No more(covers his eyes with one hand) I don't want to know what they were doing  
  
Tea: they were kissing okay!?  
  
Sakura: (shook her head in disapointment)  
  
Tea: (sweatrops)oops. hehe did I just say that?  
  
Every one nods  
  
Tea: aw crap  
  
Ryou: never would have known Mai liked Bakura.  
  
Serenity: yeah but vise versa.. That's just as bad  
  
Ryou: no no, remember that potion I made, that he drank?  
  
Serenity: oh yeah that love potion.. That means he doesn't really like her, it's just the potion  
  
Joey: oh and another thing, that's why we came here, Yami found a cure for the potion.. Kind of  
  
Serenity: how can you 'kind of' find a cure  
  
Ryou: what he means is that this potion isn't permanent, so in a few days if it was the potion that made my yami like Mai, he won't like her any more  
  
Seto: who in their right mind would give yami Bakura a love potion?  
  
Ryou: (big sweatrop)  
  
Seto: hehe... you didn't  
  
Serenity: he did  
  
Ryou: oh well, I don't want any one to tell Bakura that the potion's going to were off  
  
Seto: what ever  
  
Mokuba: (just came in) hey you guys, come on, Yami's making a potion  
  
Isis: are you sure what you're doing?  
  
Yami: of course, do you think I'd experiment with ancient curses?  
  
Silence  
  
Yami: oh come on, no one takes me seriously around here  
  
Yami was sitting at a picnic table with a little bowl of glowing purple powder in it with Isis reading from a scroll  
  
Mokuba, Seto, Serenity, Tea, Yue, Madison and Sakura got there. Serenity, Madison and Sakura went for a closer look, Seto looked really nervous(he's like, oh god, more potions) Isis was next to Yami reading, and Mokuba was circling Yami in curiousity, asking questions like: what's she saying, what kind of potion is it, what's it going to do (bla,bla,bla)Yue and Tea were watching, not really surprised cause both had seen people making potions before.  
  
Yami: will you go sit down or some thing, for Ra sakes, you're making my head spin  
  
Mokuba: (went to sit down still looking really interested)  
  
When Mokuba was circling the picnic table he accidentally dropped his deck in the bowl,(or maybe it was some one else's?) as he noticed, he told Sakura  
  
Sakura: wait, there's some thing in the bowl  
  
Isis: (screwed up on her sentence, without noticing) don't worry it shouldn't change any thing  
  
Suddenly it started to glow a lot  
  
Yami: no but that did, you just ended the potion, now it's going to do some thing else  
  
Isis: aw shit..  
  
Seto: (grabbed Mokuba's hand and ran into one of the motor homes) come on Serenity!  
  
Serenity: (noticed what was going on, she ran after them)  
  
After the glowing stopped, every one was laying on the ground, Yami had his arm around Isis, kind of like he was trying to protect her (O.o) Yue had his wing out and was covering Tea, Sakura and Madison(Tea, was so scared out of her wits, she had her arms around his neck and her head next to Yue's chest)  
  
Yue: (blushing) um.(O.o) Tea, you can let go any time now  
  
Tea: hehe (let's go)  
  
Mai: (comes running) what the hell was that?  
  
Yami: a screw up on a potion  
  
Isis: it wasn't my fault(takes out the dueling deck) um. this isn't Mokuba's  
  
Yami: (O.O;) AW SHIT! Isis, find out what that potion does A.S.A.P.!!!  
  
Isis: okay  
  
As Isis runs in her group's motor home to find her books and scrolls and stuff every one else is coming around  
  
Joey, Ryou, Bakura run over to where they were,  
  
Yami: (runs to Seto's motor home) KAIBA!?  
  
Seto was sitting in the driver's seat Serenity was in the passanger seat and Mokuba locked himself in the bed room  
  
Seto: what?  
  
Yami: here's your deck... are you alright? You're looking kind of pale  
  
Seto: think that glowing light screwed up your eye sight? I feel fine(takes his deck) how'd you get this?  
  
Yami: Mokuba must have borrowed it or some thing, he dropped it in the powder  
  
Seto: (dusting off his three most favourite cards)damn it, now there's pixie dust all over my blue eyes white dragons  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrops) where's Mokuba?  
  
Seto: in hiding  
  
Yami: well I'm going to go help Isis find what that screw up did, mean wile I suggest you put you're deck some were safe, who knows what that could have done to your cards  
  
Seto: (glares at him) you better hope that I wont have to re-name my cards the pink-eyed white dragons, cause you wont live to regret it  
  
Yami: (gulp) hehe, well, about those scrolls, I better go help Isis.. bye(runs out)  
  
Serenity: what time is it?(yawns)  
  
Seto: (looks at his watch) 10:23 pm  
  
Serenity: think I can get Mokuba to unlock the door? I want to go to bed  
  
Seto: (smiles a bit, then goes to the back) Mokuba, open the door  
  
Mokuba: (slowly turns the nob and pushes the door open) is it over?  
  
Serenity: nothing happened  
  
Mokuba: really, okay(opens the door all the way and steps out)  
  
Seto: (sticks his arm in front to block him) where do you think you're going?  
  
Mokuba: hehe(turns around) bed?  
  
Seto: (nods)  
  
Mokuba: 'night big brother  
  
After Mokuba went to sleep(two minutes) Seto went outside, bored, he leaned against the motor home, but some thing pressed on his back, he reached behind and freaked, he ran inside again and looked in the mirror. He had wings, not angel wings, no way, these were white and scaly.  
  
Seto: "you gotta be @$#%n' kidding me"  
  
Yami was right, he did look really pale, practically white, same color as his wings, his eyes were the same color but sharper than usual, now he was really freaked, that damned potion was turning him into..  
  
Seto: "no, this is some kind of a @$#%ing nightmare"(pinched his cheek really hard, he winced at the pain, oh well his cheek wasn't white any more)  
  
He ran outside, he didn't want any one to see him like this, he sat behind the motor home, at least he wasn't growing a tail. yet, he was facing the woods, he thought against going in the forest, then decided to go in any ways  
  
Seto: (walking) "nothing in there can be any freakier than me, so what the hell"  
  
Serenity woke up, she couldn't sleep she thought she heard Seto slamming the door to the motor home, she looked at Mokuba, he was sound asleep, Seto wasn't there though, so she got up. After she got out of the room she looked for Seto, first the computer, not there, then the front, not there ether, she decided he went outside, so she got a jacket and went out.  
  
Seto had finally reached the woods, he decided not to go to far, incase he got lost, so he hid where he could still see the parking lot and sat down on a tree stump.  
  
Serenity noticed a small camp fire, there was Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Mai, Tea and Yue, Joey was trying to tell ghost stories.. More like, struggling..  
  
Serenity: hey, has any one seen Seto?  
  
Mai: nope  
  
Serenity: (sat down next to Mai)  
  
Joey: and then it popped up and AHHHH!  
  
Joey was telling one of his screwed up ghost stories, wile he was telling it, he suddenly popped up behind Ryou and almost literally scared the shit out of him  
  
Ryou: (shaking a lot)  
  
Joey: hahaha, you're scared  
  
Bakura: who wouldn't be if you popped up behind them, I'm surprised Ryou didn't have a siesure seeing you're face  
  
Joey: nah, you're just jealous that you can't tell stories like me  
  
Bakura: so you want to here some thing scary, Joseph? How about I tell you the time I accidentally walked in on Ryou's dad in the shower  
  
Joey: no please, it sounds to horrifying, hahahahaha  
  
Ryou: (sweatdrops)  
  
Yami: (runs up to them, out of breath) ah.. shit....  
  
Serenity: what's the hurry?  
  
Yami: never.....mind.....where is...Kaiba?  
  
Serenity: I don't know, I already looked for him, he's no where to be seen  
  
Yami: aw shit.....to late  
  
Bakura: what the hell are you talking about, pharaoh?  
  
Yami: I found out what the potion did!  
  
Serenity: what happened to Seto?(looking really worried)  
  
Yami: first of all, what the potion does, you nead a personal object from the person, some thing they treasure alot  
  
Mai: his blue eyes cards  
  
Yami: next it..  
  
Serenity: WHAT!?  
  
Seto: (wakes up) what the hell was that(rubbing his eyes)  
  
Yami: calm down, Serenity  
  
Serenity: calm down, CALM DOWN!?  
  
Yami: don't worry, I don't think he's going to completly turn into a blue eyes white dragon, just grow wings or a tail or some thing  
  
Joey: ha! He can call me a dog, but I can call him a freak!  
  
Serenity: (on the verge of crying, turns around and slaps Joey, hard)  
  
Joey: (holding his cheek) ouch, @$#%  
  
Seto: (can see all of this going on) hehehe, this is great, hmm.(turns his head to see a bit of his right wing) "wonder if I can fly with these things?"  
  
Yami: my guess is that he saw himself in the mirror and went to hide some- where  
  
Ryou: so, if you were Kaiba, half blue eyes, half person, were would you hide?  
  
They all turn to see the forest  
  
Seto: ........aw shit(gets up and runs deeper into the forest)  
  
Bakura: did you see that?  
  
Mai: what?  
  
Bakura: shh(holds a finger to his mouth as they all listen, there were defenitly rustling noises coming from the woods)  
  
Yami: damn it, he's in there, and he's determined to stay in there  
  
Bakura: this means only one thing!(stands up and smacks his fist into his other hand)  
  
Yami: uh oh  
  
Serenity: what do you suggest?  
  
Bakura: (evil grin) it's dragon-hunting season!  
  
They all anime fall  
  
Bakura: all we need is a net, a tranqualiser gun and dog biscuits!  
  
Joey: why?  
  
Bakura: like I'm telling you  
  
Ryou: where are we going to get a traqualiser gun?  
  
Bakura: in my suit case, that's where!  
  
Ryou: another thing, dog biscuits?  
  
Bakura: well what do dragons, aspecialy Kaiba, like to eat?  
  
Yami: dog biscuits, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: you think to small, no, they like eating dogs! In this case, Joey, how are we going to get Joey to do this? Dog biscuits damnit! Dog biscuits!  
  
Ryou: I don't think Kaiba's gone so mentally ill that he'd want to eat Joey  
  
Bakura: (shrugs) you're right, I don't think any thing in this world's so @$#%ing dumb that it would even consider eating Joey  
  
Twinkie: is that weird or what!? Bet you didn't expect Seto to turn into a blue eyes, hu?  
  
Seto: (glaring) damn right I wouldn't eat Joey!? That's wrong!  
  
Twinkie: lots of things are wrong, Seto, but don't worry, lighten up, can't get any worse than this right? So things can only get better  
  
Seto: probably.  
  
Bakura runs by with a fishing rod, a dog biscuit hooked on it and Joey in a dog suit chasing after him  
  
Seto: (struggling not to laugh) you're right, things can only get better  
  
Twinkie: (sweatdrops) oh god.. Review, please 


	6. More Potions

Chapter 6: more potions  
  
Twinkie: last time, Yami and Isis 'accidentally' cursed Kaiba, now he's half dragon and hiding in the forest, yami Bakura's looking for his tranquilizer gun, and Mai and Serenity are trying to convince him that's not such a good idea.  
  
Bakura: damn, for once I actually need that gun and I don't even bring it!  
  
Mokuba: it probably wouldn't work any ways  
  
Bakura: (looking kind of irritated) why the hell wouldn't it?  
  
Mokuba: first of all this is my big brother we're talking about  
  
Mai: second?  
  
Mokuba: Blue eyes white dragons have inpenatrable scales  
  
Bakura: sure, that's if he's got scales  
  
Mokuba: he probably has wings, claws or fangs too  
  
Serenity: would he really bite some one?  
  
Mokuba: not if you're using Joey as a human shield  
  
Joey: hey!?  
  
Bakura: I found it! so who's coming to hunt down that rabid dragon thing?  
  
Mokuba: I'm coming  
  
Joey: I'm coming, since Kaiba won't come any where near me  
  
Mokuba: just because he won't eat you doesn't mean he won't tear you up into little teenie, tiny pieces  
  
Joey: um.. I forgot, I uh.. Needed to do some thing. um right now, bye(runs out the door)  
  
After Joey was outside, Kaiba noticed he was shaking, he must have been hoping that Seto wouldn't kill him.  
  
Seto: hehehe "time to scare Joey shitless"  
  
Seto opened his white wings, couldn't be that hard to fly, he saw his simulation blue eyes do it all the time.  
  
~Later~  
  
AAAHH!!!!!  
  
Serenity: that sounded like Joey!  
  
Serenity, Mokuba and Bakura ran outside, Bakura wasn't armed with his tranquilizer gun, he only realized that when he saw Kaiba staring down Joey in amusement, as he ran away screaming  
  
Serenity: Seto Kaiba!  
  
Seto: (froze) "busted"  
  
Yami: (just came out to see what Joey was hollering about) ahhh. Kaiba?  
  
Seto: (turns around) you had @$#%ing better have a cure for this, other wise, you shut the hell up!  
  
Yami: ......  
  
Seto: (making fists) well you better find one, this is your fault  
  
Yami: ......  
  
Isis: if it's any ones fault, it's mine!  
  
Seto: (turns around) hu?  
  
Mokuba: actually this is all my fault.  
  
Seto: who's fault is it already!?.  
  
Mokuba: hehe. well. I'm the one who took your cards, and dropped them in that stuff.. And if it wasn't for me telling Sakura, Isis wouldn't have messed up on that potion..  
  
Seto: ....(sigh) it's. alright..  
  
Isis: well, Yami, get to work, I've searched my scrolls and found nothing, so you probably have the information we'll need to work on that antidote  
  
Seto: (sweatdrops) haven't you learned your lesson yet?  
  
Isis: I promise, once we find an antidote, we'll never make another potion again.. Not around you any ways..(weak smile)  
  
Seto: (sweatdrops) ..what ever, I'm going to sleep  
  
Isis: where?  
  
Seto: .. good question... outside I guess  
  
Serenity: wont you be cold?  
  
Seto: hey, I'm not butt naked here (spread his arms out to show his trench coat)  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrops) alright.... but.. I'm staying outside too!  
  
Seto: why?  
  
Serenity: because I have nothing better to do(looks at her doubtfully)..and I want to make sure you don't give Joey a heart attack (Joey's hiding under a picnic table)  
  
Seto: suit yourself  
  
Yami and Isis went inside, Mokuba following, not before looking at his older brother and Serenity, grinning.  
  
Bakura: (yawns and stretches his arms) Ryou, where the hell are you  
  
And then he vanished, probably back into the millennium ring  
  
~later~  
  
Kaiba was sleeping against one of the motor homes, Serenity was sitting at a picnic table, she wasn't tired, she watched movies with Mokuba and the others, where people went on a road trip and every one was killed.. So she knew why she couldn't sleep  
  
Suddenly she heard a car coming.. No.. a motorcycle...  
  
Serenity: "a crap, I think I know who that is"  
  
She couldn't see the entrance to the parking lot, cause the three motor homes were blocking her view, she heard the motor cycle slow to a stop, and then foot steps  
  
Isis: (also knew who it was, and went outside) what are you doing here?  
  
Malik: (took off his helmet) come on sis', not glad to see me?  
  
Isis: keep quiet, if Kaiba hear's you-you weren't aloud to come  
  
Malik: oh, so Ryou's psycho yami gets to come and I don't?  
  
Isis: Ryou's psyco yami is behaving himself(she waved a finger wile her other hand was on her hip)  
  
Bakura: Ryou's psycho yami, eh?(he also heard Malik's motor cycle and instantly knew it was him)  
  
Malik: "aw shit, he's up" come on, I'm not going with you, I'll just follow on my bike, Kaiba can't have a problem with that, right?  
  
Bakura: why don't you go ask him? He's sleeping in the back  
  
Malik: outside? "jeez, probably eccentric"  
  
Suddenly, Malik's back pac started glowing  
  
Yami Malik: (rubbing his eyes) what the @$#%'s going on here?  
  
Bakura: (walks away mumbling) Ryou's psycho yami, hmph  
  
Isis: well, you can't ask Kaiba, he's. sick  
  
Malik and his Yami sweatdrop  
  
Yami Malik: Yami tried to make another potion didn't he?  
  
Isis: (sigh) he had help  
  
Malik: (looks at Isis in disbelief) way to go, sis'(put's his arm around Isis, wile her and his yami sweadrop)  
  
Isis: I'm going back to sleep, you can have the couch  
  
Malik: I get to come then?  
  
Isis: we'll ask him in the morning.  
  
~next morning~  
  
Yami: I found it!  
  
Seto: (rubbing his eyes) what the F-(looks down at Serenity who was hugging his waist)  
  
Serenity: (yawns)  
  
Seto: (sweatdrops, sweatdrops, sweatdrops)  
  
Serenity: (finally notices how uncomfortable Seto is, and gets off) hehe, sorry(blushing ten shades of red)  
  
Seto: just forget it  
  
Yami: (comes running, has a glas with weird looking purple stuff) Kaiba!  
  
Seto: what  
  
Yami: I've found an antidote, it should work(hands it to Kaiba)  
  
Seto: (holding it up and smells it) @$#% That stinks!  
  
~meanwile~  
  
Mokuba: Sakura?  
  
Sakura: yeah?  
  
Mokuba: um.(Sakura was trying to teach Mokuba how to cook, Mokuba was ether burning every thing, or it wasn't cooked enough)  
  
Sakura: maybe you should try again tomorrow  
  
Mokuba: (blushing a little) hehe.... maybe I should  
  
Seto: shit that was horible!  
  
Yami: well at least it worked  
  
Seto looked at his hands, they weren't all pale any more  
  
Serenity: oh my god!  
  
Seto and Yami ran to where they heard Serenity.  
  
Malik was on the floor, Serenity was in the bedroom and Yami Malik had just come out of the millennium rod  
  
Yami Malik: what the @$#% was that?  
  
Seto: Serenity?  
  
Serenity: (came out of the bedroom) what?  
  
Yami: why'd you scream?  
  
Serenity: (pointing at Malik, who was on the floor, sweatdropping) when I came in I ..uh. he scared me when I saw him, what's he doing here?  
  
Seto: good question(looks over at Malik)  
  
Malik: I came over for a visit  
  
Seto: you have your bike?  
  
Malik: yeah.  
  
Seto: you follow on that, if you want to come along  
  
Malik: fine with me(get's up)  
  
Seto: and another thing, stay away from Ryou and Bakura  
  
Yami Malik: (looking innocent)  
  
Seto: that goes for you, too  
  
Yami Mailk: "shit"  
  
Malik: hey I thought you were sick  
  
Seto: who told you that?  
  
Ryou: (wakes up) um, Yami? What are you doing?  
  
Twinkie: when Ryou says 'Yami' he usually means Bakura  
  
Bakura: blondie's here, and his yami too  
  
Bakura was sitting on the top bunk glaring at the door  
  
Ryou: (falls out of bed) M-Malik? What's he doing here?  
  
Bakura: I don't know, I don't trust him..that bastards almost as bad as me  
  
Ryou: well, if he isn't, his yami is  
  
Bakura: hmm.. Nah, not even his Yami  
  
Ryou: " he's probably right, I don't think any one needs more anger management than Bakura"  
  
Bakura: I heard that!  
  
~mean wile~  
  
Seto: hey Mokuba, go tell every one we're leaving, in five minutes  
  
Mokuba: okay(runs out, almost smacking into Serenity who was just coming in at that time)  
  
Serenity: are we leaving?  
  
Seto: as soon as every one else is ready  
  
Mokuba ran to the second motor home, the one with Yue, Mai, Tea, and Bakura  
  
Mokuba: where's Bakura?  
  
Tea: didn't you hear? Malik's coming along  
  
Mokuba: what's that gotta do with anything?  
  
Mai: Ryou's terrified, and Bakura won't leave him out of his sight  
  
Mokuba: Yami Malik's here too?  
  
They all nod  
  
Mokuba: well, then, Joey's in this group(stops when he gets at the door) and another thing, we're leaving in a few minutes, so get ready to leave  
  
AS Mokuba made it to the third motor home in the small parking lot, he noticed a motor cycle parked right next to it, he went inside to find Malik playing cards with a mirror reflection of himself, wile Bakura eyed them and Ryou was sitting in the front talking with Isis and Joey.  
  
Malik: hey there Mokuba(kind of evil grin)  
  
Bakura: (enoyed) shut the @$#% up (gets up and glares at Malik)  
  
Malik and his Yami turned their heads to see a spycho glaring at them, Malik was surprised, Yami Malik just glared back  
  
Yami Malik: what the hell did you have for breakfast?  
  
Bakura: you're aibou if you don't shut the @$#% up!( walks to the front)  
  
Mokuba: hehehe "they really hate each other" um. we're leaving in a few minutes  
  
Malik: fine, come on(gets up and his yami disappears into his millennium rod)  
  
Malik picked up the rod and his helmet and went outside, Mokuba went to the front  
  
Ryou: why did you yell at those two like that?  
  
Bakura: cause just hearing his voice enoys me to hell  
  
Ryou: (sighs)  
  
Mokuba: Joey, since Bakura's in this group you get to go in the next one, hey where's Yami?  
  
Bakura: .around  
  
Joey, Isis, and Mokuba turn around to look at him wile Ryou just sweatdrops  
  
Bakura: what(every one's glaring at him)  
  
Isis: (sweatdrops) where'd you put Yami?  
  
Bakura: (sigh's, and smile a bit) I hog tied him with Mai's stockings and stuffed him in the closet  
  
Twinkie: okay that's um. interesting.. Want to know why Ryou's psycho yami hog tied Yami Yugi with Mai's stockings and stuffed him in the closet? Well, just keep reading  
  
Bakura: why does every one keep calling me Ryou's psycho yami!? I AM NOT PSYCHO!?  
  
DHG: aw, but you're so cute when you're psycho(hugs Bakura)  
  
Bakura: then I'm cute all the time..(sweatdrops) I AM NOT PSYCHO!?  
  
Twinkie: on to the next chapter, please review! 


	7. Ryou's psycho Yami

Chapter 7: Ryou's psycho yami!  
  
Twinkie: hehehe  
  
Bakura: (cursing very loudly in ancient Egyptian)  
  
Ryou: you had to name the chapter that, didn't you?(-.-;)  
  
Twinkie: yup(^ -^)  
  
Back with Bakura  
  
Joey opens the closet and Yami falls out, tied up in Mai's purple stockings and another one in his mouth (torture) every one glares at Bakura  
  
Bakura: what!?  
  
Joey: (takes the stocking out of Yami's mouth) what happened?  
  
Yami: @$#% you, tomb robber!  
  
Mokuba: why did he tie you up in Mai's stockings?  
  
Yami: well.  
  
~yami telling story~  
  
Bakura: (flipping through the channels on the tv) "damnit, nothing to watch"  
  
Yami: (walks by) do you know where I put my scroll?  
  
Bakura: (eyes widen) what do you intend to do with that scroll?  
  
Yami: I want to visit some one in the shadow realm  
  
Bakura: nooooo!  
  
Slow motion, he tackles Yami  
  
~end of story~  
  
Yami: and then he tied me up and-  
  
Mokuba: (stuffs the sock back in his mouth) maybe it's the best for every body if we just keep 'im in there  
  
Joey: we can't do that...can we?  
  
Yami: (shakes his head no, sock still in his mouth)  
  
Mokuba: (sweatdrops) we're leaving soon (walks out the door) so get ready!  
  
Later after Yami Yugi was untied and Mokuba had re-created the groups, they left Groups:  
  
Seto, Isis, Mokuba and Sakura Bakura, Ryou, Serenity and Joey Yue, Tea, Mai and Madison Malik and his Yami was following on motor cycle  
  
He moved some people to other groups so that they were evenly numbered and stuff, and others just so that they'd get along more (@.@)  
  
Isis was driving, and Seto was sitting in the passenger seat, wile Mokuba and Sakura were watching a movie  
  
Sakura: hey Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: yeah?  
  
Sakura: they'd make a cute couple, don't you think?  
  
Mokuba: (looks over at his brother) I don't know..  
  
Seto: what are you mumbling about back there?  
  
Mokuba and Sakura: (sweatdrops, sweatdrops, sweatdrops)  
  
Isis: (heard what they said) ah, to be young  
  
Mokuba and Sakura: what?(sweatdrops)  
  
~mean wile~  
  
Bakura: (looking out the back window at Malik on his motor cycle)  
  
Ryou: just get it over with  
  
Bakura: (smirks evilly) alright then.  
  
Bakura opens the window and chucks a book at Malik's head  
  
Ryou: "good thing he has a helmet ^.- ''  
  
Malik: what the @$#%(looks up) Bakura have you gone mental?  
  
Bakura: yup(smiles hapilly and gives him the finger)  
  
Ryou: are you happy now?  
  
Bakura: very ^-^  
  
Ryou: (sweatdrops)  
  
~In the next group~  
  
Mai was driving, and wasn't too happy about it, it was so boring, but she decided to take her turn and get it over with. Tea and Yue were sitting at the table having a conversation, and Madison was taping them, she was bordest (is that even a word?) out of all the people there. Then she remembered her cell phone, she took out the pink contraption and phoned Sakura.  
  
Sakura: (picks up her cell phone) hey Madison  
  
Madison: hi, are you bored too?  
  
Sakura: yeah, a bit  
  
~back with Bakura~  
  
Bakura was flopped on the couch sleeping, Ryou was in the other room reading (so that he wasn't to disturb his sleeping, cranky, Yami) Joey finally got to drive (Serenity was the only one there, and so, since Joey's her brother, she let him drive) Serenity was bored, no other girls to chat with.  
  
Serenity: (goes to talk with Joey) hi Joey  
  
Joey: (looking bored) man, I never want to drive again  
  
Serenity: oh but Joey, I thought you wanted to drive  
  
Joey: yeah but this is getting so boring  
  
Serenity: that's too bad (smiles) we're not having a break until 5:00 and that's usually when we call it a night  
  
Joey: (moans in boredom)  
  
Serenity: (goes in the living room) Bakura?  
  
Bakura: mmrrph(has his head under the pillow)  
  
Serenity: Bakura?  
  
Bakura: what!?(pulls the pillow off his head) what do you want, woman, I'm trying to sleep!  
  
Serenity: where's Ryou?  
  
Bakura: why?  
  
Serenity: I don't know, I want to have a normal conversation with some one, he seems to be the only normal person on this motor home other than me(smirks)  
  
Bakura: you woke me up to lecture me on how psycho I am? leave me the hell alone(digs his head in the pillow again)  
  
Serenity was kind of hurt by his remark, she got a brilliant idea! She figured Bakura was stonned or some thing, cause not even Joey slept that much  
  
Serenity: hey Bakura, feel like watching a video?  
  
Bakura: I don't give a shit what you watch, keep it down  
  
Serenity: yeah but it's one of Madison's  
  
Bakura: you better pray I'm not on that  
  
Serenity popped the tape in the VCR and Bakura stood up and got closer to the TV screen  
  
As the tape started, there was Joey sleeping  
  
Bakura: what's so great about-  
  
Serenity: shush  
  
Bakura turned his head to the screen, and could just make out what Joey was saying, he was mumbling some thing about Mai, then he started kissing the air, and flailing his arms as if there was some one there in front of him  
  
Bakura: (slaps his forhead) that's just wrong..scary and wrong  
  
Serenity: I thought there was more on this tape  
  
As they looked over to the screen once more, the fun had not ended, this time Yami was in view, he had some kind of rag, and was polishing his millennium puzzle  
  
Yami: (kissing his millennium item) look at you, your all shiny  
  
Bakura: (trying to sustain laughter) dear Ra what is he doing, hahahaha!  
  
Serenity: (also trying to be quiet, but can't take it any more, she burst out laughing)  
  
It's not every day Bakura's in a good mood.. Without doing some thing terribly evil, and Serenity was laughing along with him, Joey would've gone back there to see what was going on, but who'd have been driving?  
  
Joey: what's going on back there?  
  
Serenity: we're watching a movie  
  
Joey: oh really? I'll have to see this movie, since it's sooo funny  
  
Suddenly they stopped laughing, Bakura looked at Serenity and Serenity looked back at him.. Then they burst out laughing again at the thought of Joey making kissy faces in his sleep.  
  
Ryou: (finally comes out) what's going on here?  
  
Serenity: they movie  
  
Bakura: hahaha (wiping his eyes with the back of his hand)  
  
As Ryou went and joined them, they gave their attention to the TV screen, this time it was Tea and Mai, they were drunk, and apparently. they knew they were being video taped. Mai was chucking empty bottles at Madison, but missed by three feet, and Tea was talking to herself, about how hot Yue was, then Mokuba came in. You couldn't see him, you could just hear him talking with the camera girl about how hilarious it would be if Yue would come in and catch Tea's confession.  
  
Bakura: hehe, maybe we should let Yue in on all of this?  
  
Ryou looked horrified, and Serenity was still thinking about that sceen.  
  
Serenity: maybe that's not such a good idea  
  
Ryou: yeah, Bakura, it's not fair to take advantage of people when their drunk  
  
Bakura: I drink more than her and I don't even get a little tipsy (plotting something evil) wait a minute..  
  
Ryou: uh-oh  
  
Bakura: damn right uh-oh, hehehe  
  
That night around 5:30 Mokuba, Sakura and Yue walked to the store to get some pizza, Yue went to make sure nothing happened to the two  
  
Seto was inside working on his laptop, Isis also stayed inside. Her, and her brother's yami were catching a cold, she was drinking some herbal drink that she made.  
  
It tasted horrible, finally she put the drink down and turned to the window, she was hoping that Yami wasn't going to make another of his surprise potions and turn himself into a marshmallow. She laughed a bit at the thought of a marshmallow with spiky tri-colored hair.  
  
Serenity: (comes in) Isis, are you okay? Malik's a little worried about you. are you sure you don't want to come out side?  
  
Isis: no thank you, I'm going to stay  
  
Serenity: okay then, I'll see you later  
  
As Serenity went outside Isis looked over at Kaiba, then thought about what Sakura and Mokuba were whispering..  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Sakura: hey Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: yeah?  
  
Sakura: they'd make a cute couple, don't you think?  
  
~end of flash back~  
  
Isis: (blushing a bit) "hehe..I don't think so"(smiles a bit then lies down on the couch and yawns)  
  
A wile later, Seto was still on the computer working away at some new program he'd invented. The voices of Serenity, Bakura and Malik could be heard outside. They were all drunk. Serenity was laughing, Malik was laughing insanely and Bakura was screaming.. Some thing about Malik, lighting a strand of his hair on fire.  
  
Bakura: MY HAIR'S SUPOSE TO BE WHITE DAMNIT! NOT BLACK!  
  
You could also hear Mokuba, Sakura, Yue, and Joey laughing, no doubt Madison was taping all of it.  
  
Yami: I'm going to black mail you!  
  
Bakura: how, you dumb ass, every one's already here  
  
Sounds of fighting and more laughing ensues..  
  
Seto then looks over at Isis, she looked pretty feverish, she was rolling around in her sleep, finally causing her to fall off the couch. She looked up only to see Kaiba get up and walk over to her, then she passed out.  
  
He went over, picked her up and got her to one of the beds. He lied her down and got the blanket from the living room that she was sleeping with before and covered her with it. Then got a wet cloth to cover her for head.  
  
~later~  
  
some how Bakura had gotten hold of a water gun, who knows were he got it from, but he was getting every one with it, some people were running away, and some people(the smart few) ran into the motor homes and locked Bakura out so that he couldn't get them. Malik and Sakura ran in the motor home that Isis and Seto were in and locked the door. Malik then only noticed that his sister wasn't there any more  
  
Malik: Isis? Where are you?  
  
Isis: (woke up) hm? (She rolled to her side and found Kaiba sleeping on a chair next to her bed, she finally realized that this isn't where she fell asleep)  
  
Malik: (opened the door) oh hey Isis, you feeling any better?  
  
Isis: what time is it?  
  
Malik: um-  
  
Sakura: it's.holy-it's almost one in the morning!  
  
Malik: okay then, (yawn) I'm going to sleep on the couch  
  
Sakura: I'm going to go back to my group's to sleep  
  
Malik: good luck staying dry (lied down on the couch)  
  
Sakura: (sweatdrops) oh no  
  
The next morning, Isis woke up to her brother's snoring.. Or was it his yami's coughing? Who knew. She got up and out of bed, and stretched. She looked at Seto with a warm smile, leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek  
  
Isis: good morning Seto Kaiba  
  
Seto: (mumbles)...  
  
Isis: did you sleep well?  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Isis: (sweatdrops) "he's still sleeping"  
  
And with that, she made her way to the kitchen, unknowing of the blue eyes following her out of the room.  
  
Twinkie: I think that's the longest chapter yet, yay! How did you like it? Haha you didn't see that coming hu? Well then better reason to keep reading, please review, I want to know if people are still reading this story-  
  
NO REVIEWS, NO STORY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!? 


	8. Random Insanity

Chapter 8: Random Insanity  
  
Later that day, Bakura woke up outside, he had a pretty bad headache, he figured he got a little to drunk for his own good. He got up and looked around, it was still a bit dark outside, he found Mokuba's foot poking out of some bushes.  
  
Bakura: "what the hell?" (then looks at what he's got in his hand) oohh, that's what I was doing  
  
As he walked about and found the remaining people who had slept outside, he hit them with a face full of water  
  
The only people that had apparently went inside were Malik, Sakura, Tea, Kaiba and Isis. But they probably just didn't come outside to start with.  
  
He found Madison gripping onto a video camera, it looks like she stayed out all night to video tape what ever was going on. She started to talk in her sleep  
  
Bakura took the video camera and went over to Serenity  
  
Bakura: wake up  
  
Serenity: hmm.. What?  
  
Bakura: how do you record things on this?  
  
Serenity: (sat up lazily) you press that button there(she pointed out to him)  
  
Bakura: oh alright  
  
Bakura went back to where Madison was, Serenity following, wondering what he was going to tape  
  
Serenity: what's she saying?  
  
Bakura: some thing about her birthday  
  
Serenity: why does every one seem to talk in their sleep?  
  
Bakura: I don't know, but I hope I don't  
  
Serenity: why? Who do you like?  
  
Bakura: no one, I'm just afraid that I'll confess to some horribly evil things I've done  
  
Serenity: oh.. (sweatdrops) what ever.. Wait a minute, give me that (snatches the video camera)  
  
Bakura: what are you doing?  
  
Serenity: I want to see what happened last night!  
  
Bakura: oh. wait, why didn't I think of that?  
  
Serenity opened up the video camera and took the tape out, then she gently put the camera back in Madison's hand and broke into a sprint to the nearest motor home, once there, she dumbly tripped over and threw the tape, hitting Malik in the head and Waking him up  
  
Malik: (mumbling) what the hell, hey what's this?  
  
Serenity: a tape of what happened last night  
  
Malik: (picks it up) really..  
  
Malik went and put the tape in the VCR and rewound it, Serenity went to sit on the couch and Bakura went inside and stood next to the couch, Isis who was making toast, went over to see what the commotion was all about  
  
Isis: what's going on here?  
  
Malik: quiet, this is what happened last night  
  
And it started, it showed Bakura drinking and throwing rocks at the camera  
  
Bakura: get away, I don't want to do any home work!?  
  
Serenity: hey there (she drunkly wobbles over to Bakura and kisses him)  
  
Serenity: oh my god (hiding her face and turning red)  
  
Malik comes into view, he's holding a beer bottle in his hand and a lighter in the other, he kept flicking it on, when he saw the camera he thought there was something hilarious about it and spat out all his beer at the lit lighter causing some of Bakura's hair to light aflame.  
  
Malik: what the hell? (yanks Bakura's hair) hahaha, it's still black!  
  
Bakura: (smacks Maliks hand so he lets go) at least I don't break out into laughter every time I see a little girl taping me  
  
Malik: oh yeah-  
  
Serenity: shush!  
  
As they redirected their attention to the tv, they saw Yami Yugi come into view, he didn't look all that sober either..  
  
Yami: I'm going to black mail you!  
  
Bakura: (seemed to know what Yami was talking about)how, you dumb ass? Every ones already here!?  
  
Suddenly Bakura tackles Yami and tries to stab him with some nife he found, fortunately his sight was all blured so he kept stabing the grass next to Yami's head  
  
Bakura: stay still so I can brutally murder you  
  
Yami: (knocks the nife out of his hand, let the punching and kicking commence)  
  
The four looked wide eyed at the screen, Serenity cause she's never seen Bakura drunk, Malik was laughing, and Bakura was watching with all his attention. If a nuclear bomb went off he probably wouldn't have noticed. Isis was just standing there, doing nothing  
  
Isis: why couldn't I hear this last night?  
  
Malik: cause you were sick and sleeping  
  
Bakura has one of those super soakers and is squirting water at every one as they run away screaming in fear  
  
Malik: so that's how I ended up inside..  
  
Isis: oh my god  
  
Serenity: all in favor of burning this tape, say I  
  
All accept Isis: I  
  
Isis: (takes the tape) I should show this to Seto  
  
Every one: NO!  
  
Isis: (hands it back) I was only kidding (hands it back)  
  
Serenity: phew  
  
Bakura: still got that lighter?  
  
Malik: (digs around in his pockets) um. yup, found it  
  
Bakura: good, now we're burning this damn tape  
  
Isis: you know every one else was sober  
  
Malik: what's you're point?  
  
Isis: they're going to remember what happened, video tape or not  
  
Serenity: oh no..  
  
Seto: ( just came out of the room) oh yeah, I could hear every thing last night 


	9. Who do you like?

Chapter 9: Who do you like!?  
  
Twinkie: I'm kind of hyper right now, so I decided to add a character from Card Captors, and start making this story just really pointless^-^  
  
Joey: what character?  
  
Twinkie: you'll see!  
  
Joey & Tristan: who?  
  
Joey: tell us!  
  
Twinkie: (bashes them over the head with the keyboard) damn it you'll see! And sorry for the last chapter being so short, I thought I was done writing it when I uploaded it. but I wasn't ^__^;  
  
***************  
  
~Back to where I forgot to finish the chapter~  
  
Seto: (just came out of the room) oh yeah, I could hear every thing last night  
  
Bakura: aw shit!  
  
Malik: (slaps his forehead) that's the last time I ever get drunk  
  
Bakura: hmph, your not alone on that one  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrops)  
  
Isis: maybe we should turn back and go home, this trip is going strait to hell  
  
Seto: why turn back now?  
  
Every one stares oddly at him, he just turns around and smirks a bit  
  
Seto: this is just getting good  
  
Every one anime falls  
  
Serenity: aw! That reminds me, what's Joey going to do? I bet he remembers last night  
  
Malik: don't worry about it, he won't do anything (puts his arm around her teasingly)  
  
Serenity knew this was just a joke and sweat dropped, but Bakura had his fists curled into balls, ready to tackle Malik and maybe even kill him. If glares could kill, Malik would have been dead and then some. He noticed this and backed off.  
  
Malik: woah Bakura (waving his hands in front of his face) cool down (sweatdrops)  
  
Isis: Hey Serenity, can I have a word with you?  
  
Serenity: he he "anything to get out of here" sure  
  
She ran out after Isis as Bakura was trying to forget the sceen, Malik was such a damn flirt, and most the girls liked him cause he was 'cute' blekh, why didn't girls go for him? Well, maybe cause he was a 'little' psychotic.aw screw it, if Malik went anywhere near her again, he'd kill him and turn his skin purple!  
  
Serenity: one thing before you ask me something  
  
Isis: what is it?  
  
Serenity: how can you handle being around him?  
  
Isis: (shrugs) he's my brother  
  
Serenity: yeah, but still (finally lets it go) so what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
Isis: well.....how do you tell some one you like them?  
  
Serenity: he he (gets a 'I really don't believe this' kind of look) who is it?  
  
Isis: well (blushing a bit)  
  
She looked over at the picnic table farther away, there was Kaiba standing near it on his cell phone (probably business related stuff) Isis turns around again, looking at the ground, blushing. Serenity got it. To her, this was kind of funny, but most of all, it was adorable.  
  
Serenity: aw that's so cute(^ -^)  
  
Isis: (trying to get back to the subject) so can you help out?  
  
Serenity: well, just tell him  
  
Isis: (!!???) WHAT!? (voice down to a whisper) I can't do that!  
  
Serenity: why not  
  
Isis: well.(starts making circles in the ground with her foot) what if he doesn't feel the same?  
  
Serenity: you'll never know until you ask. If he does, you'll be pretty happy though  
  
Isis: hm. I don't know  
  
Serenity: well, there is a good part even if he doesn't feel the same way about you  
  
Isis: oh.. really  
  
Serenity: at least it'll be off your chest and you wont regret it cause you told him. If you don't you'll never know  
  
Malik: hey that's some interesting stuff  
  
Isis and Serenity turn around to see Malik at a window, Isis almost fainted as she saw that smile plastered on his face  
  
Malik: don't worry, I wont tell, I just think it's hilarious (^ o^)  
  
Serenity: (puts her hand on Isis's shoulder) I don't know how you do it  
  
Isis: (sweatdrops)  
  
Malik: hu? (???)  
  
Serenity: hey, Isis, if you wont tell him I will  
  
Isis: NO!  
  
Serenity: he he (sweatdrops) I was just kidding  
  
~Mean wile~  
  
Mokuba: hey Seto  
  
Seto: what is it, I'm busy (covers his cell phone)  
  
Mokuba: can we take the day off from driving and just stick around here today?  
  
Seto: (sighs) alright, alright (motions for him to leave and starts talking again with the person on the other line)  
  
Mokuba: yay (whispers happily as he runs off to tell ever one)  
  
The first thing to do was to wake every one up(hehe) he found Bakura's water gun and thought he'd borrow it.  
  
Yami was sleeping against a tree, Mokuba's first victim  
  
Mokuba: HEY YAMI! (pumps water in his face) WAKE UP!  
  
Yami had received the face-full of water, smacked his head on one of the ascending tree branches as he jumped from the freezing cold water and cursed loudly as he glared up at Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: (smiling sweetly) just want to tell you, we're taking the day off, we're spending it here  
  
Yami: very well, so let me sleep(yawns) is that how you're going to wake every one up?  
  
Mokuba: well, there aren't that many people still asleep  
  
Yami: so what are you waiting for, go tourchor every one else with your wake-up call?  
  
Mokuba: yup, bye(runs off holding the water gun with both hands)  
  
Yami Malik, Isis, Bakura and Serenity were sitting inside, Malik was outside laughing his ass off at Mokuba, They were all looking at him from inside the motor home, they heard they were given the day off from driving. So it wouldn't be that bad, was it?  
  
Bakura: If you're hikari doesn't stop laughing I'll-  
  
Yami Malik: you'll what? (smirking)  
  
Bakura: (mumbling in ancient Egyptian) I'll shove that rod so far up your-  
  
Yami Malik: I know what you're saying  
  
Isis: so who wants to go outside, I need some fresh air ^o^;  
  
Serenity and Isis go outside with Bakura and Yami Malik following behind. Bakura had his hands in his pockets still mumbling, Yami Malik was looking weirdly at Malik and Isis and Serenity went over to the other side of the motor home so no one could hear.  
  
Yami Malik: what the hell's so funny?  
  
Malik: look!  
  
Yami Malik went over to were his hikari was standing, Madison was taping some thing behind the bushes, Yami Malik didn't really want to know what she was filming, then again, he did.  
  
Yami Malik: can you tell me what she's taping before I go over there and see some thing I'll probably regret?  
  
Malik: (whispers to him)  
  
Yami Malik: (face turns green as he covers his mouth and runs away)  
  
Kaiba comes by just as Yami Malik runs away  
  
~Sounds of Yami Malik throwing up ensues~  
  
Malik: (.)  
  
Seto: what did you tell him?  
  
Malik: that Tea and Yue were snuggling together (^ -^)  
  
Seto: (uninterested look) MOKUBA!  
  
Mokuba: (runs up to him) yeah?  
  
Seto: go and wake up the lovebirds will you, before I get sick  
  
Mokuba: you got it! ( runs over to where Madison was video taping the bushes)  
  
Mokuba squirted water all over the two, all you could see was Tea 's leg and a one of Yue's wings from behind the bushes, Madison quickly ran away giggling with her video camera in hand, Mokuba followed with his water gun.  
  
Tea jumped out of the bushes, her blouse half unbuttoned and barefoot, Yue's shirt was open.  
  
Madison: hehe, this is so funny!  
  
Tea: get back here, or I'll kill you!  
  
Yue looks over at Malik and Seto, Malik was about to burst out laughing any minute now, and Seto just looked like he didn't care much, he turned around and started walking to where he last saw Isis and Serenity heading for.  
  
Yue: we didn't do anything  
  
Malik: yeah, I believe you, hahahaha(walks away laughing)  
  
voice: HEY YUE!  
  
Yue: "please don't let it be who I think it is"  
  
As Yue turned around he saw the person he was praying wasn't there. The girl was sitting up in the tree, she had her pink hair wrapped in two buns and smiled happily down at him, her butterfly wings blocking the sun.  
  
Yue: what are you doing here?  
  
Ruby: what! not happy to see me, Yue? (she jumped down from the tree)  
  
Yue: how did you know I was here?  
  
Ruby: well, I ah.  
  
Yue crossed his arms as Ruby just scratched her cheek with her finger  
  
Ruby: Tori told me  
  
Yue: why?  
  
Ruby: well hahaha  
  
Yue: you were clinging off of him again weren't you?  
  
Ruby: yup (^ -^)  
  
*******************************  
  
Madison: yay Ruby's here!  
  
Yue: oh, yipee.  
  
Ruby: hey who's that? (pointing at Bakura)  
  
Bakura: "that can't be good"  
  
Twinkie: RUN BAKURA! RUN!  
  
Ruby runs up and glomps Bakura  
  
Twinkie: hehe. okay people, please review^ -^ 


	10. Yami's at it again

Chapter 10: Yami's at it again  
  
Ruby: so aren't you going to introduce me to every one?  
  
Yue: I don't think so. You should leave.  
  
Ruby: (curls up her lip) aw come on, Yue, pleeeaaase  
  
Yue: alright, first, hide you wings  
  
Ruby: (pouts a bit, but makes her wings disapear) there, now can I meet some people, maybe that girlfriend of yours with the brown hair (smirks a bit) you two are so cute snuggling together like-  
  
Yue: alright, you'll meet her too  
  
They start walking  
  
Yue: and she's not my girlfriend  
  
Ruby: (yeah right)  
  
Yue walks in to the first motor home were Sakura, Madison and Mokuba were playing cards, they looked up to see Yue come in with Ruby behind him, Sakura jumped up and Madison waved for her to come over.  
  
Sakura: Ruby! What are you doing here!?  
  
Ruby: I decided to come along  
  
Sakura: (looks at Yue)  
  
Yue: She tortured your brother until he told her where we were  
  
Mokuba: hi Ruby  
  
Ruby: (smiles sweetly) hi, and who are you?  
  
Mokuba: I'm Mokuba  
  
Ruby: So Madison, what's this game you're playing?  
  
Madison: duel monsters  
  
Ruby: that sounds intresting, how do you play?  
  
Madison: I don't know, but Mokuba's unbeatable  
  
Mokuba: (smirks) runs in the family, hehe  
  
Malik and his Yami come in, Malik wiping his eyes from all that laughing he had done, Yami Malik still looking kind of dizy.  
  
Yami Malik: who's the brod?  
  
Ruby: brod? Hey that's not very nice (hands on her hips)  
  
Malik: it wasn't meant to be nice (@.@)  
  
They both look at each other and look back at Ruby  
  
Yami Malik: RUN!  
  
Malik: IT'S ANOTHER TEA!  
  
They both run out of the motor home, barely missing Bakura who was walking in  
  
Bakura: what the hell are they running from?  
  
Ruby: hey (runs over and hugs Bakura around the neck) your kinda cute  
  
Bakura: (choking) let me*cough* GO!  
  
Every one's staring at the seen sweat dropping, as Bakura's gasping for air  
  
Sakura: you can let him go now  
  
Ruby: alright (lets go) besides, Yue still has to introduce me to every one else, see ya later guys  
  
Yue: (sighs and makes his way out with Ruby following) so where's spinner?  
  
Ruby: he didn't want to come  
  
Isis and Serenity were talking about Serenity's situation now.  
  
Serenity: well. I kind of like..  
  
Isis: who?  
  
Serenity: your brother (blushes a bit)  
  
Isis: you like Bakura too, don't you?  
  
Serenity: .kind of  
  
Isis: well, you'll have to pick one of them  
  
Serenity: well, I like Bakura cause he's really protective and I like Malik cause he jokes around more  
  
Isis: well I don't know  
  
Seto walks up to them, they noticed and Serenity stopped talking about the two she liked  
  
Serenity: (winks at Isis and runs away)  
  
Isis: hey, wait!  
  
Seto: where's she going?  
  
Isis: I don't know  
  
Seto: yeah. so.I came over to tell you some thing  
  
Isis: oh? what is it?  
  
Seto: (scratching the back of his head and blushing a bit) well, I kind of.ah.  
  
Isis trying to stop herself from laughing, she'd never thought of Seto lost for words  
  
Mokuba: (runs up to the two) big brother, there's something wrong with the motor homes!  
  
Seto: all of them?  
  
Mokuba: come on, I'll show you  
  
As Mokuba runs off, Kaiba followed him. Isis was kind of disapointed, she really wanted to know what he was going to say.but she shook it off and ran after them  
  
Mokuba pointed out the motor homes, they were smoking, Seto opened the hood cursing lightly and coughing at all the smoke escaping.  
  
Seto: this thing's really damaged, what happened?  
  
Mokuba: I don't know, it was just like that, I noticed the smoke and told every one to get out  
  
Seto: it's not going to blow up, some one just tampered with it  
  
Isis: what happened?  
  
Seto: don't know... Wait a minute!  
  
~mean wile~  
  
Yami was inside he had just finished one of his potions, he was done, and he wasn't going to make another one, cause he didn't know what the last one just did  
  
Seto: (from outside) YAMMIII!??  
  
Yami: uh-oh.  
  
Twinkie: I've decided that Yami will no longer make any potions  
  
Bakura: took you long enough  
  
Twinkie: OH RUUBYYY!  
  
Bakura: oh, shit! (runs away)  
  
Twinkie: any ways, please review! 


End file.
